


10

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick-or-Treat 2017 [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Wall Sex, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	10

@robertalfredking asked for a spicy treat

* * *

 

Mabel closes her car door, the exhaustion of a long day at her office murmuring through her body. It’s more of a mental exhaustion than a physical one and she knows just how she wants to alleviate it: A nice warm cup of tea and the embrace of a thick blanket as she reads a book on the couch. Maybe she'll light an aromatic candle to go with it? Yes, she thinks she will.

Entering her house, she closes the door behind herself and reaches to flip the hall lightswitch. The light flicks on, then immediately back off. She blinks in the darkness, frozen with momentary surprise. Before she can flip it again to see if the bulb blew out, orange flames appear at the end of the hall. Their light is small at first, but as they grow up the wicks they surround they illuminate the hall eerily.

Mabel notices the dark shape behind the candles a split second before it moves. Darting towards her with unnatural speed, she flinches, her arms swinging in front of her defensively. But just as it comes near it slows to a crawl, and over the final steps it opens outwards.

It's obvious the shadows surrounding it are a cape as the clothes beneath become visible. They’re simultaneously stately and garish, with red and white accoutrements highlighting a pinstripe suit. Mabel’s mouth curls into a smile as she understands what she sees.

“Bleh! Bleh!” Dipper says, his arms raised aloft and his fingers flicking in time with his words.

“Oh nooo~~~” she says, waving her hands in circles between them, “a vaaampiiire~!”

He knocks her hands aside and grabs her shoulders, pulling her to him. Mabel follows unresisting and feels one of his hands slide along her back to grip the side of her head from behind. He gently presses it away, revealing her neck to his teeth. 

She shivers in surprise when it's his real ones and not a plastic set like she expected. He lingers, further surprising her as what she expected to be a “Welcome Home!” joke in the spirit of the season becomes something more. She feels the door on her back as he presses into her more.

A soft moan escapes her as he begins sucking around his bite. He lets her go, then bites again in a slightly different place. Mabel feels the hand on her shoulder drift down her arm and over to her stomach. Dipper’s pressing enough that she doesn’t just feel it through her shirt, but that it comes up too, untucking from her pants. His hand drops again, catching under the shirt and feeling her directly.

“Hmm, Dipper…” she hums quietly as she enjoys his attention. She doesn't even remember the stress of earlier, more focused on the warm happiness she feels deep and low.

She notices a subtle flinch in her brother and he releases his bite. He breathes hotly against her wet skin in a way Mabel recognizes. Her eyes widen as his hand slips into her pants, but they close soon enough as its twin moves from the side of her head to its back, guiding her so their lips can meet.

His fingers touch her below and her ensuing gasp opens her mouth to his tongue. Twinges of pleasure begin flowing through every bit of her body and she can feel herself growing wetter as he enters her. It feels wonderful, but it’s also driving her senses into uncontrolled rampancy.

Mabel’s delighted to find he’s the same as he pulls his fingers out of her so he can undo the fastenings of her pants. While his lips never leave hers, his other hand drops to help, tugging the hem down a tiny bit to check their looseness. Satisfied with the result, Dipper kneels slightly to grip her butt with both hands.

With a small hop, Mabel feels him lift her while she crosses her feet behind him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders to support herself so he can release her. Gripping the hems of her pants and panties, he drags them both over and around her ass in one fell swoop.

The air tickles her pussy for a few seconds as he fumbles to extricate his member from its own confines, but he manages to do it quickly enough that she doesn't become impatient. Her eyes flutter at the feeling of his head slipping back and forth between her lips, the electricity of the motion little more than an appetizer for what’s coming. And when he finally sets himself at her entrance and begins pushing up and into her, she tries to keep her breath measured as her mind fogs over in pleasure.

Through the haze, she hears his grunts. Her own moans. The quiet gaspings of each other's names. All their myriad utterances that mix with the wet slaps of their coupling and echo off the walls of the hallway. Sounds both lewd and loving as they swirl through her mind until she knows nothing but them and the feeling of his cock thrusting inside her.

Mabel feels him sink his teeth into her neck one final time, a groan seeping through them as he cums inside her. She barely notices some drool escape her mouth as his hips buck hard against her in a desperate, instinctive effort to get deeper. With a hiccuping giggle, she goes over the edge and her own body seizes with orgasm. She can't even moan, her jaw locking closed as every bit of her concentration going towards the cascading waves of pleasure flowing through her.

A few minutes pass to the tune of them catching their breath. Dipper pulls his head back and Mabel thinks he's about to kiss her, but instead his knees buckle. Not enough that they fall, but enough for her to feel friction on her back before he catches them. She clings to him with arms and feet while he recovers, then gradually brings them down.

When his butt touches the floor, he flops onto his back, panting. Mabel adjusts herself to sit in his lap, not easy with her pants still mostly on. Despite the slight discomfort, she likes sitting atop him like this, watching him recover. It's cute, but also makes her feel sexy knowing that she's the reason he’s like this now.

“Just so you know,” he says when his breath slows, “that wasn't exactly how I meant for things to go. Like, eventually, yeah. But I had a whole seduction plan laid out.”

“Oh, really?” Mabel giggled. “Well, I liked how things went anyways. It was just what I needed, and I didn't even know I needed it.” She stretched about, enjoying the warmth of aftershocks in her system.

“Heh heh,” Dipper laughed with her. His smile was earnest, but she knew his little tells and saw the hint of disappointment hiding inside.

Leaning down above his face, she pecked his lips and said, “Why don't we get cleaned up? Then I’ll change into something more… ‘Lucy’, and we can see how that seduction goes?”

  
Dipper grinned at her suggestion and nodded. Mabel liked the mischievous glimmer in his eyes and looked forward to finding out what other tricks he had planned.

 


End file.
